


Riding the Wheel of If: Episode Twenty-One

by ausmac



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: Part of the "Riding the Wheel of If" series started by mrshamill, go check it out on her Series page here:
http://archiveofourown.org/series/409617





	

The world coalesced with a flash and Obi-Wan stumbled, seeking firm footage on dew-dampened grass. He looked about, blinked. This wasn't any Temple he'd ever seen in the past. Instead of elegant clean lines, this building's walls had the look of a fortress. Stone towers speared upwards, topped by flagstaffs bearing some waving banner. Carved stone walls the height of three men framed all sides of a small garden with blooming shrubs and water tumbling in a fountain in one  corner. 

After his life of late he hoped for a little peace, some pause in the constant need to deal with pain and death. The garden seemed pleasant, and as he looked about he caught of a figure peering around from behind an obscuring bush. In fact, in was a face very much like the one he saw in a mirror. 

It was his look-alike in whatever universe this was. He moved forward carefully and the figure, sitting on a stone bench next to the fountain, shrank back. This Obi-Wan, dressed in some sort of cream full length robe, watched him with stunned shock on his face. His other self stumbled to his feet, then fell to his knees. 

"Oh. . .have you been . . .sent to help me. . .by the Allmother?" 

Taking a steadying breath, Obi-Wan looked down into the familiar features. This version of himself seemed softer somehow, the lines of the face unshadowed by any griefs. Though, in fact, it seemed as if he'd been crying; dusty moist streaks ran down each cheek and the wide, soft eyes were moist. He radiated a sort of frightened helplessness that Obi-Wan had never known. He held out his hand instinctively. 

"Its all right, I won't hurt you." 

He helped the young man to stand, seeing the differences immediately. He projected an aura of gentle innocence, an almost childlike sensitivity that matched his appearance. His hair was bound on top of his head by a leather tie and braided into a thick single braid. The face was a picture of soft curves, with rounded cheeks and a chin that quivered a little with his every change of expression. The hand that had taken his arm for support was soft and uncallused. Those hands had never held a weapon and the fingers of his right hand were stained with what looked like ink. The young man fumbled in the pocket of his voluminous robe and pulled out a pair of metal-framed spectacles which he propped on his nose, blinking and giving a hesitant smile. 

"I am sorry. Have we met? You seem familiar. But no, we couldn't have met, you are a spirit agent sent to help me, to save me." 

Obi-Wan guided his alter ego back to the bench and settled him down. "I'm afraid I am no spirit. My name is . . .Ben. Are you in trouble?" 

"Yes. Oh, I am Brother Kenobi, I am pleased to meet you, Ben. I sense the Allmother's Blessing is very strongly with you. Are you a Jedi also?" 

Jedi! This version of him was Jedi?  He seemed so... weak. "Yes, Brother, I'm Jedi. You might say I've been sent here, but I am as much on a journey of discovery myself as anyone is in life. You look troubled, are you under threat?" 

The chin trembled and the pale hands gripped together, fingers twisting. "Yes, Brother, very troubled. I a prisoner of the High Lord, under the most dire of circumstances." 

High Lord. That had a worrisome ring to it. Obi-Wan led the Brother back to the bench and sat beside him. "Perhaps you should tell me your story." 

Brother Obi-Wan sat and sighed, looking for all the world like a little lost child. "It is a most unfortunate story. My country, Leisland, is not a wealthy land and last year's drought has caused terrible hardship. We decided to send an ambassador to speak to the High Lord requesting that this year's tithe be rolled over until the rains came and the crops were replanted. When the ambassador became ill, I volunteered to take his place, thinking he might hear the words of a Jedi Brother and be moved to pity." 

The Brother took off his glasses and wiped them on the hem of his robe. "We are an insignificant possession, I doubt he even previously gave us a second thought. Yet when I appeared at Court to make my Petition, he seemed to act very strangely, not at all what I expected of the Overlord of Coruscant. He told me that he would not grant the petition. I begged, on my knees - for I have no pride in this, Brother, truly! - and he looked down at me and said those fateful words: I will wipe your land's tithe for the year if you will give yourself to me in exchange." 

Obi-Wan listened, watching the Jedi tell his tale. Another power-hungry politician, by the sound of it. He wondered what good he could possibly do in this strange alternate world. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded and let the young man continue to speak. 

"As you can imagine, Brother, I was shocked. I thought I had misheard, but he repeated it, insisted I agree or go home and send the tithe as required. Well, if we sent the tithe our children would have starved and our old and frail would have died. So naturally I agreed." He put his glasses back on and shook his head. "I just wish I understood the Allmother's purpose in this. What possible reason would there be for forcing a Jedi to give into the lustful purpose of a man such as Lord Jinn?" 

Qui-Gon, Overlord. Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath and sighed. That explained it.

"Do you find him repugnant?" Obi-Wan asked, and the Brother looked at him, uncertain. 

"Repugnant? N.no, not repugnant. He is naturally a superb physical specimen and a great leader of the Empire. It is just so strange to be put into this position after a life dedicated to my calling. And after what he did to me this morning.." 

Obi-Wan's stomach roiled... please, not another rapist.  "Are you all right, Brother?" 

"Yes. It was just... shocking. The way he held me and... pressed his mouth to me." 

Obi-Wan blinked. "Mouth? You mean...he kissed you?" 

The Brother nodded, head jerking, and he visibly swallowed. "Yes! Imagine! Kissed me and in a public place, too! I was beside myself!" 

Obi-Wan ignored the unintentional pun, then watched, surprised, as the Brother stopped, suddenly, and stood, agitated. "Oh, he is coming. Perhaps you should hide or you may be forced into servitude as well." 

Curious in spite of himself, Obi-Wan stood. "Very well, I might just observe, to better judge the situation." He crouched down behind a shrub to watch. 

The door to the courtyard opened and a tall figure strode out. Immediately recognizable, this Qui-Gon was a commanding presence.  Dressed in tight-fitting dark wine velvet and cream silk, he was both familiar and strange. His normally long hair was short, collar length only and teased into tendrils around his face and forehead. He had a mustache but only a small triangle of beard beneath his bottom lip. A gold earring hung from his right ear and most of his fingers seemed to bear rings. A gold linked belt with a long jewelled dagger hung around his slender hips and a gold chain rested on his breast. 

Obi-Wan could sense power, determination, arrogance and contained aggression - but no real Darkness. This was a man accustomed to commanding but he felt no evil. He watched the tall figure stop in front of the Brother sitting on the bench. 

"Well, little Brother, trying to hide from me? Afraid I'll bite?" 

Brother Kenobi shrank a little, then straightened and stood, tucking his hands into the wide sleeves of his robe. "Majesty, I am not hiding. I am seeking to understand the will of the Allmother. . ." 

"It is my will you should be seeking to understand, belissa." The beringed hand snaked out and grabbed the long braid, pulled it forward until the smaller figure was close against him. The other hand settled at the small of Brother Kenobi's back, holding him in place. He looked down into the wide, frightened eyes and Obi-Wan saw the fine features soften as the big man touched the golden eyebrows with a gentle fingertip as he lifted the glasses away from Brother Kenobi's eyes. "So beautiful, so perfect. I would never harm such perfection. Do not be frightened, just . . .let me. . .taste you. . show you. ." 

He bent his head and slowly kissed the Jedi, his mouth gentle and possessive. The young Brother moaned, clutching at the tall man's arms, fingers working the fine velvet. The kiss lasted some time as the Overlord tasted the soft mouth, his hand cupping the back of the Jedi's head. He pulled away at last and smiled at the flushed, breathless features. 

"We will dine tonight after my evening Court is done and then I will show you what it is to be taken and pleasured. I will teach you how to give me satisfaction, teach you things they never did in your precious Jedi cloister. Make yourself ready for me, little Brother." With a final touch of his lips to the Brother's trembling mouth, the Overlord turned and left the garden. 

Obi-Wan stood and stepped forward as the Brother crumpled down onto the bench. 

"Oh! He is so, so. . .overwhelming, and the things he says!  What am I to do?" He looked down at his hands that were shaking. "Perhaps I should simply kill myself now, so as not shame my Order and my faith ...  perhaps that would be best. . ." 

Obi-Wan sensed the Brother's fear and uncertainty, knew that if he hadn't appeared that was probably what would have happened. He placed his hand over the shaking fingers, clenched them gently. "No, the Fo... Allmother wouldn't wish that. Life is its own purpose and perhaps you have been led here to guide the Overlord to the Allmother.  Perhaps this is your purpose in life." 

Brother Kenobi straightened and blinked. "Do you think so?" He looked into the distance, gaze unfocused. "Could it be so?" He took in a deep breath, let it out as a sigh. "You have been sent as my guide and teacher, Ben. You must guide me for I have no understanding of the ways of the flesh. I will not know what to do." 

Obi-Wan sat back and considered the matter. This Overlord had a very high opinion of himself, and arrogance could easily lead to the Dark. He would doubtless see the Brother as yet another toy to be played with and discarded. He needed to have some lessons of his own in humility within the Force. As the idea occurred to him, he smiled for the first time in quite some days. 

"Yes. I think I may have an idea." It was outrageous and perhaps insane, but it was very, very tempting . . .

 

************

 

Qui-Gon Jinn, Overlord of Coruscant, was accustomed to commanding, that much was obvious. He expected his Jedi Brother to be ready to entertain him and showed no reaction beyond a mild smile as he entered his rooms later that evening. He stopped at the door and looked about, nodded with satisfaction. 

The main parlour had been set out for dining, the big central table extended to both wings, laid with linen and silver and elegant crystal, set with two silver candelabras. Wine was decanted and in a silver ice bucket, food was prepared and set on warmers. A fire had been set in the fireplace but most of the wall brackets were unlit.  The dim light was restful but left much of the room in shadow. 

"How pleasant. A most relaxing ambiance for the evening, Brother. Why see what I can touch and taste?" 

Obi-Wan turned towards the Overlord, resisting the smile that arrogant tone triggered. He was so sure of himself and so due for a lesson in dominance. He stood, keeping his head lowered, folding his hands into the deep sleeves of the Brother's cream robe. He didn't even cast a glance at the door across the room that was a little ajar. The real Brother Kenobi was hidden behind it, watching. 

"Come join me, Brother Kenobi. I find I have a considerable appetite." 

Obi-Wan joined him at the table, sitting in the half-shadow he'd organized with the positioning of the candles. While he was the same in most respects to Brother Kenobi, there were subtle differences that an observant man might notice. The idea was to mislead and misdirect. If he worked it right, Qui-Gon would be too busy to notice anything odd. 

"My Lord. I am not - very hungry." He had practiced Brother Kenobi's soft, gentle tone and was pleased at how it sounded. 

"Allow me to offer you some of these succulent tidbits, Brother." Qui-Gon moved to a closer chair and began transferring plates of foodstuffs to the table. He spiked a piece of fish on a fish fork and put it towards Obi-Wan's mouth. Obi-Wan curled his fingers around the big hand, holding it gently, and felt the Overlord's surprise. He bent forward and took the white flesh into his mouth before pulling his head back. 

"Thank you. That's very nice." He held the hand for a moment, then took his own hand away. 

Qui-Gon held the empty fork suspended in mid-air for a few moments before placing it down and pouring a glass of white wine. "Wine with your fish, Brother. It will compliment the flavour." 

Obi-Wan took the goblet after a moment's hesitation, then took a sip. As he swallowed the wine Qui-Gon lent forward and took the hand holding the cup. He raised it to his own lips and drank from it, on the place where Obi-Wan had drunk. 

 Oh, he's good, Obi-Wan thought, watching the familiar mouth settle on the cup.  _I'd be in his lap by now if I were Brother Kenobi._

"Hm, nice. Does it meet with your approval, Brother?" 

"A little tart for my taste, Majesty. I'm accustomed to a sweeter brew." He looked into the watching blue eyes, attracted and fascinated. This Qui-Gon was something of a sensualist and terribly appealing in spite of the arrogance. "It's quite nice, though.." 

Qui-Gon sat back, taking another sip of wine, his expression thoughtful. "This isn't what I expected. I thought you'd be begging for me to release you or whimpering at my evil ways, instead of discussing the wine." 

Obi-Wan dipped his head to hide his expression. "Do you wish me to whimper, Majesty? Is that why you made your offer? To see me behave like a pet?" He looked up from beneath lowered brows at the watching eyes. "Or perhaps you found something in me that you are lacking.  Perhaps you need me. . ." 

"I need no-one. You presume, Jedi." He pushed himself backwards and stood, thumping the glass onto the table. "I take what I want because I want it." He walked around the table, grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders and bent him backwards as he dipped his head. His mouth tasted of wine and passion, hot and hungry. Obi-Wan opened his lips to take in the invading tongue, let the Overlord take his kiss and pull back. 

"So you would force me to be your catamite? When I could be so much more for you?" 

"I force no-one. You are free to go at any time." 

"And my people starve. Hardly free. Whether you tie me and rape me or use my sense of obligation, it is still force. I am given no choice." Obi-Wan let his hand wander up the velvet sleeve to drift into the thick short hair. "Things taken are without worth. Things earned are what we value most. I think you know this to be true, Majesty." 

Qui-Gon stared, his mouth pursed in annoyance. "I didn't realise you would be such a frustration, Jedi. Why should I be bothered by you?" 

Obi-Wan poured himself more wine and swirled the glass between his fingers. "Perhaps - perhaps because you sensed something when we met. The power you always had within you but denied told you that we were meant to be together." He watched the flush spread across the bearded cheeks. "Truth has a way of transcending rank or position or even the wishes of an Emperor." 

"Rubbish!" He stepped back and Obi-Wan stood - as Qui-Gon turned to move away he stepped behind him, pressed himself against the tall figure and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's chest. 

"Is it? Is this foolishness too?" He could feel the rapid beating of the older man's heart, sense his heightened breathing, feel the rush of hungry, aching need. He knew this man's loneliness, his search of completeness. He had filled the void of his heart with power and other pleasures but never true satisfaction. "What you sought is here. Though it is not me." 

Qui-Gon turned, frowned. "What. . .?" 

Obi-Wan stepped back and went to the door, pushed it open and practically pulled Brother Kenobi into the room. The Emperor froze in shocked surprise, looking from one to the other. 

"What... what magic is this?" 

"Magic indeed. I am not your Brother Kenobi, I am his - duplicate, you might say, his alter-ego. I am not the man you need, though,' he finished with a slight smile, "I rather wish I was. Because he will love you and need you as much, I think, as you do him." 

Qui-Gon looked across to the Brother, who was watching him with wide-eyed apprehension. 

"Is this true?" 

"Which part, Majesty? That he is my other self? I believe so. That I love and need you? I.I do not know. I am beginning to believe we have a fate to fulfill. I am just not sure what it is." 

Obi-Wan led Brother Kenobi forward until he was standing in front of Qui-Gon. "This man deserves better than to be treated as property. If you cannot sense that goodness, you are not the man I believed you to be." He watched the uncertainty, the confusion, warring in the Emperor's eyes. "He will always need your protection and care. A heavy responsibility." 

Qui-Gon smiled, a softer expression, and lifted a hand to stroke Brother Kenobi's hair. "Yes, one I had thought never to have. Will you stay with me, Brother? Will you teach me?" 

It was exactly the right thing to say and Obi-Wan watched the Light flare between them, the first tentative touches of a Force in balance. He backed away to the other room while they were talking, changed out of the robes and collected his pack. He took a last peek, watched them sit together in the window seat, watched Qui-Gon gather the Jedi to him with gentle affection as the Brother looked up into his face with wonder - and turned to leave. 

As he thumbed on the lightsaber control, he thought that sometimes the Force could be kind.


End file.
